Arcade
The Arcade (more commonly known as Dance Lounge and Lounge) is a room in Club Penguin. It is the second floor of the Dance Club. It is a place where penguins can rest after spending time dancing in the Dance Club. There are three arcade games called Thin Ice, Astro Barrier, and Bits and Bolts. There is also an Unplugged Arcade Machine and two tables to order food and beverages. Appearance Older Version The old Dance Lounge had a three tables with 2 comfy armchairs each. It had 2 TV Screens with 2 speakers each and two arcade machines, which allowed you to play Thin Ice and Astro Barrier. The wall was painted in a very light shade of blue, and the room had 5 plants, 4 of the same type. The tables were covered in a light green tablecloth and one of the tables had a tablelamp and the other had a glass of water and Canned Drink. The third table was empty, and there was a lamp nearby. Newer Version After the renovation in April 2011, it is themed like an arcade center with three arcade games (Thin Ice, Astro Barrier and Bits & Bolts) lined up against the walls and a Soda Machine. There is an Unplugged Arcade Machine on the left. Straight ahead when you enter the room is a game to practice snowball throwing accuracy. There are 2 wooden tables with 4 matching wooden chairs each and a couple of food and drinks on the tables. The room is also fitted with speakers and colorful neon. The floor is also painted with orange and yellow, and in the center, the floor is made of up transparent glass and shows sprites of penguins dancing in the floor below. In addition, there are also 4 lights in this room. Parties 2008 *The Dance Lounge was the control panel of a submarine during the Sub-Marine Party 2008. *During the 2008 April Fool's Day Party, the two Arcade Games were tipped over, and in the middle stood an arcade game called Thinicetrobarrier, which is like Astro Barrier but with the black puffle from Thin Ice instead of a ship and the music came from Thin Ice. *On June 20, 2008 there was an earthquake that nearly destroyed the entire Town Center. There were cracks on the ground, chairs and tables fell over and the soda almost fell. *During the Music Jam 2008, the Dance Lounge became a music video recording room. *During the 2008 Halloween Party, there was a short movie clip of Night Of The Living Sled. 2009 *During the 2009 Dance-A-Thon members-only party, there was a Noise Maker 3000 where you could mix the sounds of different objects. **There was also an entrance to the Rooftop. Non-members couldn't play the arcade games. *At the Halloween Party 2009, Night of the Living Sled 2 was held here and there were Thin Ice and Astro Barrier themed pumpkins. *During the Holiday Party 2009, the lounge was Santa's Workshop and the entrance to the Magic Sleigh Ride was also here. 2011 *At the Puffle Party 2011 and Puffle Party 2012 it was the Brown Puffles room. *The Dance Lounge changed in the April Fools' Party 2011. The room has many new features. It has a game that is the snowball fight between the teams Red and Blue. It has a new game called Bits and Bolts, along with a new arcade game, which is unplugged. There is also a view of the Dance Club with six penguins dancing. 2012 *During the Puffle Party 2012 there was an entrance to the rooftop. There was a restaurant run by lots of brown puffles (it was there themed room from the Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011). If you did the special dance while in front of a table with an apron, that food would come up. *During the Medieval Party 2012 there was a red carpet and if you looked out the window, you can see Mountain of Misery. 2013 *During the Puffle Party 2013 just like the 2 previous parties it was the Brown Puffle room and it also looks the same except there is no entrance to the rooftop. Pins Eight pins have been hidden here in the past. *Plant pin *Shrimp pin *Water Droplet pin *UFO pin *3rd Anniversary Cake Pin *Boot Pin *Fire Extinguisher Pin *Puffle Medic Pin Minigames Only three minigames are present in this room, which are all arcade games. However, no minigames appeared in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force. *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice *Thinicetrobarrier (Temporary made for the April Fools' Party 2008) *Bits and Bolts Trivia *The Dance Lounge before the renovation had TV screens which never seemed to be display anything. *During the Dance-A-Thon, Thin Ice and Astro Barrier could not be played by non-members. *The Dance Lounge was the party room of the Brown Puffle for the Puffle Party 2011, Puffle Party 2012, and Puffle Party 2013. *It is unknown if the Night Club Rooftop will return due to the fact that the curtain hiding the entrance has gone. **But since the Bits & Bolts Arcade Machine is in the exact location where the entrance to the rooftop should be, it is possible that the entrance is hidden behind the arcade machine. This has been proven false due to an elevator appearing in place of the snowball game at the Music Jam 2011. *There is an Unplugged Arcade Machine here. *You can hear a lower volume version of Dance Club's music there. This also happens at the Boiler Room. *The targets were updated on September 12, 2012, similarly to how the Target Background was updated. *On February 13, 2014, the Unplugged Arcade Machine was removed from the room. Gallery Graphical Designs Cp-lounge.jpg|A sneak peek of the Dance Lounge in 2005. Dance_Lounge_before_2011.png|The former Dance Lounge design. New night club.PNG|The current Arcade design. 2007 BACON.png|During the Fall Fair 2007. 2008 Submarine_Party_2008_Dance_Lounge.png|During the Submarine Party 2008. April_Fools'_Party_2008_Dance_Lounge.jpg|During the April Fools' Party 2008. Medieval Lounge.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2008. Music_Jam_Lounge.PNG|During the Music Jam 2008. Fallfairdancelounge.png|During the Fall Fair 2008. Halloween 2008 Lounge.PNG|During the Halloween Party 2008. Christmas08DanceLounge.png|During the Christmas Party 2008. 2009 DL.JPG|The Dance Lounge during the 2009 Dance-A-Thon party. Ff097.png|During The Fair 2009. Lounge09.png|Dance Lounge during the Halloween Party 2009. Christmas_Party_2009_Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Holiday Party 2009. DanceLoungeHolidayParty2009Construction.png|During the Construction of the Holiday Party 2009. 2010 MedievalParty2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Medieval Party 2010. MusicJam2010Dance_Lounge.PNG|During the Music Jam 2010. 2011 DanceLoungePuffleParty2011Construction.png|During the Construction of the Puffle Party 2011. page13.png|The Dance Lounge during the Puffle Party 2011. Dance Lounge during the Medieval Party 2011.png|The Dance Lounge during the Medieval Party 2011. CLUBPENGUIN4.png|The Dance Lounge during the Music Jam 2011. HP11 Dance Lounge.PNG|The Dance Lounge during the Halloween Party 2011 Dance Lounge during the Holiday Party 2011.png|The Dance Lounge during the Holiday Party 2011. 2012 DanceLoungePuffleParty2012Construction.png|During the Construction of the Puffle Party 2012. DanceLoungePuffleParty2012.png|During the Puffle Party 2012. DanceLoungeMedievalParty2012.png|During the Medieval Party 2012. DanceLoungeUltimateJam.png|During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. DanceLoungeHalloweenParty2012.png|During the Halloween Party 2012. 2013 Arcade Puffle Party 2013.PNG|The Arcade during the Puffle Party 2013. 2014 LoungeNoUAM.png|The Arcade when the Unplugged Arcade Machine was removed on February 13, 2014. Other Dance lounge new.jpg|A sneak preview of the new Dance Lounge. SWF *Arcade *Dance Lounge *Music See also *Night Club *Astro Barrier *Thin Ice *Bits and Bolts Category:Places Category:Town Category:Rooms Category:Night Club Category:Renovated Rooms Category:2005 Category:The Town Center